1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to that coterie of devices utilized to slide over snow and/or ice during performance of cold weather sporting and recreational activities.
2. Related Art
The Information Disclosure Statement submitted herewith contains references in respect of art that somewhat resembles but does not anticipate the invention.